Harlequinade
by SweetAdelaide
Summary: Smile Precure AU with Pierrot and the Royale Queen when they were younger. Smile Precure belongs to Toei Animation.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess! You're not supposed to wander away from the castle!" A fairy chased after a golden haired little girl, "The Queen doesn't trust you going outside after dark!"

The princess in question ignored the fairy's shouts and ran faster, she didn't want anyone following her. She had a forest to get to and someone to see.

"I'm sorry!" She said before the fairy lost sight of her.

When she reached the middle of the forest, everything turned darker and she heard some footsteps coming towards her. She smiled once she saw who it was.

"You're late, Pierrot!" She teased then hugged him, "Although I had to run away from my shadow to get here."

"Sorry..."He looked down while hugging back, "I had to give Pantaloon and Clown the slip. I don't like always having to serve them."

The Royale Princess sighed; it wasn't too fair that Pierrot had to spend all his time following others' orders.

"That's how the Harlequinade story goes, right?" She broke the hug.

"Yes..."He frowned, getting reminded of his role didn't help.

"But isn't the Harlequin supposed to show up soon?" She tried to bring out the brighter side of things, "Once he's there, Pantaloon and Clown won't be able to boss you around anymore!"

Pierrot sighed, "But when will that be? Am I supposed to wait and suffer through all this?"

She wished there was something she could say to make things better but nothing came to mind. She hated seeing her dear friend so sad and hurt.

"You don't need to worry about it though. It's _my_ problem anyways..."He told, which was mostly true, "I don't like seeing you have to pity me."

"No, it is my problem too!" She shook her head, "You're my friend and friends go through things together. Besides..."

"Besides what?" He tilted his head.

"To make certain you escape from those two, I'll marry you!" She smiled, thinking she had a full proof plan, "You'll live in Marchenland and we'll be together!"

"M-Marry?!" He got a little red, he liked the Royale Princess but he wasn't too certain that could work, "What about your parents? There's no way they'd just say okay to that."

"I can convince them that you're the right choice." The Royale Princess hugged him again, "The wait will still be long but most likely less than the wait for the Harlequin."

"...Alright." Pierrot doubted he could think up anything better. Anything he tried would fail. That was just his luck after all.

The two went their ways after talking a bit more, Pierrot going back to his home. He had to sneak in to avoid being caught by either Pantaloon or Clown. He reached his room and hid the newest thing his only friend gave him in a box he kept hidden. The Royale Princess called it a decor and it was shaped as a ring. She said she would take it back when they could get married.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been years since Royale Princess and Pierrot had made the promise to marry each other. During that time, they had gotten closer and started to consider themselves more than just friends anymore. They both were now twenty and Royale Princess became the Queen. Her parents handed Marchenland over to her and while they didn't fully accept Pierrot, they let their daughter pick who she would love. They expected her judgement to be good enough by now. Once they said their goodbyes, her parents returned to the fairytale they came from. It took some getting used to but she proved herself wise and gained the fairies' approval fast.

Now there was something she had to look into. She needed to bring Pierrot to Marchenland and away from the two who had been hurting him for so long. She snuck away to the woods, for the last time hopefully. Without fail, Pierrot came too.

"Are you ready to go?" Royale Queen smiled at him.

Pierrot motioned to the small bag he had with him; it was all he needed.

"One thing before that..."He got out a familiar object, the ring decor, and held it out to Royale Queen, "It's yours again. You said you wanted it back now."

She hugged him quickly then the two went into Marchenland.

"So...during some of my other free time, I researched a bit more about your story." She needed to make some conversation, "I found out there needs to be someone named Columbine around in order for the Harlequin to appear. Was there ever someone by the name where you lived?"

"No. I don't recall there being anyone by that name." Pierrot shook his head, "I never had much free time."

"Oh." She looked down, "Well, it's no matter, right? Since you're going to live here."

"Yeah." He said before wincing at the sudden light of Marchenland, "It's bright h-here..."

"Let's hurry to the castle then!" She guessed that he was far too used to the darkness of his world, "You can go to the library! It should be dark there!"

"Alright!" He followed behind her, keeping his eyes shut to avoid being blinded.

Once they reached the room filled with books, Pierrot opened his eyes again. The library looked so much better than the one in his world.

"It's...amazing." He wanted to read most of these books now, "Who helped you get all these?"

"The books appear on their own. Whenever a author writes one, a copy comes to here." She grinned, a bit proud of it, "There's fairytales, horror stories, mystery...anything you can imagine is here."

"And...mine? Is mine here?" He had to ask, it would've eaten at him if he didn't.

"It should be." She nodded, "Would you like to see anything else of the castle?"

"Later." He shook his head, "I want to find mine."

"Alright." She stepped away from him, "I'll get your things put into my room. Once you feel settled in, we'll get married."

He didn't reply to the last thing she said and instead went deeper into the library. After some hours of searching, he found his book. Though, the story seemed off. It included the Royale Queen and his meetings in it.

"What is the meaning of this?" He flipped through a few more pages until he found the rest of the pages had nothing,"Is this blank since of what's to come?"

Pierrot sat up and took the book with him to find Royale Queen for a explanation. This wasn't right; the story was changing and it was his fault. Everything would change because he met her.


End file.
